New Challenge
by gamerrose64
Summary: After 5 years since Paper Mario. Watt has been wanting beat a good challenge. Now that's she's a teen. She decides to compete in the Glitzpit. She's aiming to the Champion. With other things happen when she's in Glitzville? Or will it just be another boring adventure?
1. Prologue

Prologue

New Life

Dear Mom,

Me, Bombette, Sushi, and Bow were walking side by side. Bow was on the far right, Bombette was in the middle right, I was in the middle left, and Sushi was next to me. Since I'm only a kid in their eyes, I still can't walk over to the house with Shy Guy's Toy box. It kinda sucks in my opinion. Other kids my age are already walking home alone. But Mom, you are the one who made this rule. It makes me feel like that same little girl I was before my adventure with Mario to save the Star Sprits and Princess Peach. That rule sucks no offense.

"Bye!" I said to the girls as I hugged each one of them. "Say hi to your mother for us." Sushi Said. I opened the door to the secret room, and saw the same red spring and colorful toy box. I jumped onto the spring and jumped into the toy box. I shrank in size and fell onto the other red spring which launched me into a giant box full of pillows. "Hi Watt!" said a red Shy Guy. I cradled out of the box and flashed a big dorky grin. "Hi!" I said as I walked home.

Honestly, even after 5 years since my adventure with Mario, I'm still surprised that the shy guys accepted us and let us live in the Toy box.

I flung the door open and hollered, "I'm home!" You looked over to me and so did Dad. Dad had a muffin in his mouth and his reddish blonde hair sticking up. He looked like someone just cancelled soccer season this year. You looked at him and laughed. Dad clutched his chest with his right hand and took the muffin out of his mouth with his left hand. "Watt, you scared the living suns out of me!" he said. You continued to laugh. His mean look disappeared into a goofy smile and laughed at himself. Then I begin to laugh. "Watt, honey can you set up the plates? That was a good laugh." You asked me as you wiped away a tear of laughter. I nodded as I tried to not laugh anymore. That or if I continued to laugh, I'd probably break the plates.

I set the plates up and sat down in my usual spot, in the back. You sit on the right, and Dad sits on the left, across from brought a plate of tamales. They smell sooooooooooo good! You put down hot sauce, and other spices. I licked my lips and I put like 3 on plate. I dug in my food. "Watt how was your day?" you asked. I looked up to look at you and Dad. "It was amazing but boring. I mean, I love how we live-"You cut me off. You looked at me with your orange eyes. "Watt, don't talk with your mouth full." I swallowed my food and continued. "-but it's been 5 years since my last adventure. I'm 13 now. I want to take on a challenge, a new Challenge." I said.

Dad looked at me with his big chocolate eyes, then at you. "Watt," He started. I felt chills go down my spine. "I knew this day was gonna come one day. " He said looking down. I felt bad now. Then he looked up with a big goofy smile on his face. "I knew cause you're my daughter after all. You inherited my adventurous personality. Didn't you?" You looked at him with worry in your eyes."Sunshine, don't worry about Watt. She's right about everything. She's 13 after all. It's time for her to go on an adventure." He said to you. "Spark, she's only 13. She's our baby girl." You said to Dad. "Exactly, but she's strong and powerful just like you. Plus, Watt should be able to take care of herself one day. Now Watt, tell us, what's your new challenge?" Dad said. I made that face you make when thinking. You know that fishy like lips.

I remember something Mario said about when he went to Rogport to save Princess Peach again, and the Seven Crystal Stars. He mentioned how there was a place called Glizville where there is a place to compete in fighting. It's called the Glizpit and anyone can compete to be the Champion. Mario also said that the current champion is my age. That means I can compete as well.

"I want to go to Glizville to go compete in fighting." You look like your eyes just popped out of your head. Dad on the other hand looked proud. "Glitzville. I remember when I was there. I used to compete. I was close to becoming the champion. But I gave up the chance so I can meet this very beautiful woman who worked at the watering hole." He said. You blushed. "OHHHHHHHH! That's when you and Dad met. Right?" I said. Dad held your hand. "Yup! On the day I was going to get a chance to fight to be champion, your mom was going to leave Glitzville and go back to Toad Town because she earned a lot of money. I wanted to meet your mom sooner but I couldn't. So I ditched the match and ran after your mom. And we left Glitzville together." He said. You blushed and tried to look away.

"I'll take you to Glitzville and let off to explore on your own. " He said and stood up. My smile grew into a big goofy smile and I started to fly around the house. "WATT! STOP FLYING AROUND THE HOUSE!" you hollered. I floated down to the ground. You left the kitchen and returned with a yellow book. You handed it to me with a smile on your face. "You are just like your Dad, strong and adventurous. Take this diary. Write down your adventure in it. I would love to read your adventure one day and so will your kids in the future." You chuckled. I took the diary and placed it close to my heart.

"Alright, let's start packing your bags Watt. Glitzville is going to be an adventure." Dad said. I ran into my room and grabbed a 3 colored backpack. The top part of the backpack is hot pink, the middle is purple, and the bottom is blue. I put the pencils, art supplies, reading books, my phone charger, my sketch book, a clean sketch book, a deck of cards, my baby blanket, my stuffed puppy from when I was a baby, and last but not least my electronics and the diary. I grabbed a hot pink suitcase and filled it with my clothes, blankets, my baby pillow, and other things. I ran outside to side Dad ready to go. He only had a red back pack with him. Well to be fair, he's only going to take me to Glitzville and I get to go on my adventure.

You kissed him on the lips and you kissed my cheeks. You blessed up good luck and me and Dad left the Toy Box. I walked over to the rich part of Toad Town. I saw a Cheep Cheep Blimp. Dad bought tickets. We boarded the private blimp.

It's like 10 of the night and I'm still riding. Dad already fell asleep as the pilot is stilling flying. He said in the morning, we'll arrive in Glitzville. I so excited… and tired. I've been writing for a while. So, good night Mom.

With Many Kisses,

Watt


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 The City of Glitzville

Dear Mom,

 **BANG! BANG! BANG!**

I eyes opened wide and I fell like literally out of bed. I got up whiling trying not to loss my temper. I looked at the clock on the wall, _8:47._ Why wake me up at _8:47_ in the morning on a Saturday?! It was probably Dad.

 _It was probably Dad?!_

My eyes grew wide and I felt my blood boil. I launched myself out of my room and into Dad's room. I tackled him and I started to give him nuggies. He laughed. I continued to nuggy him until he grabbed me and put down. "1, oww, from the tackle, and 2 what was that for?" He chuckled. "Don't act innocent Dad, I know it was you. You were the one who woke me up. It's like 8:50 in the morning on a Saturday." I growled. He only laughed. "Don't you remember what the pilot said, "We will land at 9:00 am sharp." He asked with a smirk plastered onto his face.

Oh. I forgot that the pilot said that. I guess that's how a goomba feels when he fails to attack Mario. Literally a goomba's brain is the size of a peanut. Well Goombario doesn't have a small brain. In my opinion, Goombario is really smart, I'm not lieing. He's the smartest person I know.

"Uhhhhhhhhh, I didn't know we land like in 10 minutes?" I said shyly. Dad chuckled and ruffled my hair. "Just hurry along and get ready. I've seen you dress in like 2 minutes." Dad said. I nodded and ran back to my room.

I took off my white bunny onesie and changed into my favorite clothes. I put on a yellow t-shirt along with my blue overall skirt. The overall skirt has white lace at the bottom of the skirt, the collar line, and at the pockets, and it has a bright sun at the bottom left corner. I put on my neon yellow arm warmers with black thunder bolts. I grabbed my neon yellow rain boots with black thunder bolts. I always wear them. As you know, they help me conduct electricity and my powers. I grabbed my brush and quickly brushed my hair and I placed my neon yellow headband.

I looked around my room. Ugggggggg. Where's my lucky binky?! I looked there my backpack. AHA! I found it. It was my light blue binky from when I was a baby. I don't like use it like a baby. I just have it around my neck at all times. Mom you know I don't go anywhere without it. Geez, I still act like a toddler with a lucky binky, blanket, stuffed animal.

I quickly and neatly mended the bed I borrowed. I threw my backpack over my shoulder and with my right arm I grabbed my suitcase and ran out the door. I looked for Dad. He was at the over view door waiting for me. He smiled and signaled me to follow him. I looked through the giant windows. I saw colorful lights and like millions of balloons. I smiled like a kid on Halloween after he scored a jackpot of candy. Dad chuckled.

 **We have arrived at Glitzville. Stand on the platform to leave.**

The pilot said as a platform appeared. "Well this is where we split ways." Dad said. I nodded and I was about to step onto the platform when Dad stopped me. "It's time. Good Luck at the Glitzpit. I hope that you show that Champion who's boss." I laughed. "I love you my baby girl. Look at you. You're gonna take on the Glitzpit. My baby girl is off to destroy people." He said and hugged me. He handed me a card. I took it. He kissed my cheeks and prayed for me. "May the Star Spirits be with you." He said. I nodded and stepped onto the platform.

It lowed me down just like when me and Dad boarded the blimp yesterday. That's when the city comes into closer view. It looked so pretty and colorful. The balloons continued to fly. I had my big goofy smile on my face again. The platform landed and I got off. I looked around. This place is HUGE. No wonder you were worried about me going to Glitzville since the city was so huge. I saw a huge building with a giant chain chomp on it. I should head there. Mario said that the Glitzpit had a giant chain chomp on it.

I walked over to the building but as I walked I felt like people were staring at me. I felt uneasy. What did these people never seen a li'l spark before? I ignored them and I entered the building. The place was packed. A bunch of people where crowding the lobby. I tried to push my way there the crowd of possibly fans. I saw a counter. The sign said "Fighter registrations". I smiled and pushed my way through the crowd. The hard part was getting my suitcase through the crowd. I finally got to the counter.

I saw a toad at the counter with papers. He looked focused with the paper work. I tapped the counter. He looked up and smiled. He had on a blue mussel tee with a white belt. He had white sports tape on his hands. He had on the typical toad hat. His was a white beanie with the signature polka dots but his were pink. His hair was blonde and his bangs fell over to the right side on his face. His eyes were a deep shade of blue that straight up looked like the ocean and he had a slight tan.

"Hello, how can I help you?" He asked. "Hi my name is Watt and I want to become a fighter." I said. He smiled. "Well you look young to be a fighter. Oh what am I saying our Champion is a teen as well." He chuckled at himself. "Okay follow me." He got up. I noticed that he wore loose jeans and white high top converses. Even he couldn't get through the crowd. He whistle and all the fans moved out of the way. Wow. He walked over to a door guarded by some meat head of a guard. Mario said that the security guards here are total meat heads.

He guard moved out of the way and let us through. I followed the guy to another door guarded. The guard moved out of the way. The guy opened the door for me to enter first. "Thank you." I said. I smiled.

We enter the room to see a woman doing paper work. The guy closed the door which got her attention. She got up and stood in front of the desk. She wore a red business including a skirt. She wore red high heels. She was also a toad and she had a white cap with pink polka dots. Her was blonde and up to her shoulders. She also had her bangs on the right side of her face just like the guy. Her eyes were wild green but were pretty much covered by her cat like black glass.

"Hello Mush and who is this little one?" She asked. I guess the guy's name is Mush. "Well Jolene, this is Watt and she wants to become a fighter." Said Mush. Jolene examined me. "She is so adorable. She reminds me of someone I read about." She said. She made that face you make mom when your're thinking. She snapped her fingers. "I know you remind me of Dynamo Sparks." She said. "Huh?' I said. "Mush doesn't she remind you of him, you know Spark. He was about to compete against you to become the champion?" Jolene asked. "Yeah he left to purist a pretty spark lady named Sunshine that used to work at the Watering Hole." He said. "Is it possible that Watt is their kid?" I don't like it when people talk about me as if I'm not there and I'm standing right there.

Both of them started to examine me closely. "Well she has the same shade of blonde hair like Sunshine." Said Mush. "And she has the same tan like Spark." Said Jolene. "And she has the lighting bolt symbol like her Spark and it's on the left cheek like Sunshine with her sun symbol." Added Mush. "Oddly Watt doesn't have the same eye color like Spark nor Sunshine. Spark has chocolate brown eyes while Sunshine has orange eyes. Watt here has icy blue eyes." Said Jolene. "Alright, Watt tell us, Who are your parents?" Asked Mush.

I cleared my throat. "My parents are Spark Electric and Sunshine Luna de Electric. " I said. Mush cheered while Jolene smiled as if she just read a happy ending of a book. "He did marry Sunshine! I so happy for Spark!" cheered Mush. "Well alright. Now that we got that out of the way. By the way, you are just like you father-" "Yeah she is. She got fighting in her blood." Mush interrupted Jolene. "Anyway. And you are beautiful and strong like you mother. We'd be honored that you're becoming a fighter. Also are you going to fight in those clothes? They're cute but you're gonna have problems with them." Jolene said.

I looked at my clothes. She was right. I don't want my skirt to fly up if you know what i mean.

"Once we finish the paper work, we'll get you measured to get you a outfit as a fighter." Said Jolene. She went to her desk and pulled out papers. "Alright now we need to come up with a good fight name for you." She said. "How about Dynamite Volt?" suggested Mush. Dynamo Volt? That sound good. It'll be like the child of Dynamo Spark. Which I am. I am a fighter's daughter after all. "That's sounds good." I said. Jolene put that name down on the contract. "Alright, just sign here." Said Jolene.

I looked at the contract. There was a line and under it, it said Fighter's Signature. "So do I sign away our life, my first born child, and I don't know?" I joked as I signed the contract. Jolene chuckled while Mush laughed his head off. "Just leave your things here. NOTHING with happen to them." Said Jolene. "Follow me to the design room." I followed and Jolene didn't notice Mush following us.

Jolene led us to another door. She opened it and my eyes grew to the size of watermelons. Mario never mentioned this room. I saw so many costumes and outfits for all kinds of fighters. The walls were violet and sparkly. I even saw a costume made for Mario. "Hey Jolene, was this room built after Mario helped you out with Grubba?" I asked. "Yes. And that costume is for Mario if he ever wanted to return and become a fighter again. Also, how to you know Mario and Grubba?" Said Jolene. "Well I met Mario once he help free me from a lamp back in the Mushroom Kingdom a few years back. When he returned from his adventure in Rorgueport he told me and my friends about it." I explained, she smiled.

We walked over to the counter where I saw a beautiful Crazy Daisy. I just wanted to point that out cause I can. Her hair was violet and went over her right shoulder wrapped by a braid. By that I mean like all of her hair and her hair is long. Her hair goes down to her waist. She had on the lavender flower headband on and she had tiny lavender flower earrings. She wore a pretty purple and light blue dress. The dress had a wide collar. The torso had a purple and light blue stripe an light blue loose sleeves that went half way down her arm. The bass part of her dress was light blue. He skin was lightly tanned and she had gorgeous green eyes with some light brown.

"Hello how can I help you." She smiled. She looked over me and Jolene and her eyes traveled a bit. "Mush I know you're back there." she hummed. Mush walked in front with a light pink blush on his face. I think Mush likes her. "Uh... hi Violet." He managed to say. "Hello now what can I help you guys with?" Violet asked. "We have a new fighter and she needs a costume." replied Jolene. "Alright now what's your name little one?" She asked. "Watt." I said. "Alright. That's a cute name. Now let's get you measured." Violet said. She moved away from her desk and grabbed measuring tape, a pen, and a note book. Now that I was able to see her completely, I noticed that she had on lavender pumps.

"This will only take a minute so just stand up straight." Violet said. And measured me in many different ways. As she measured me, she would write the numbers down on the note book. "Done. Now I'm going to ask a few questions to get a feel to what kind of costume to make to your liking." She said. I nodded. "What do prefer, punk or preppy." I made your thinking face. "I'll go with punk." I answered. "Alright. Do you prefer, vintage or fresh?" "Fresh" "Favorite colors?" "Yellow, Red, and Orange. And blue and white as well." I answered. "Done. Come back at 5 sharp for your costume." Violet said. "Thank you." I said. Mush gave Violet a rose and left with his face red as that rose. He left the room without saying another word. "Thank you Mush." She said.

"Come on Watt, let's go find Mush and to give you a tour of Glitzville." Said Jolene. I nodded. Violet placed the rose in a vase and she pulled out a tube of yellow fabric and went to another room.

We found mush outside the Glitzpit still blushing. "Mush we found you." Said Jolene. He turned around covering his face. "Jolene don't just sneak up on me like that." He said. "Dear brother, I know you're blushing." Jolene said to Mush which made him blush harder. "Yeah, I think you like Violet." I added and his face was as red as a ripe tomato. "It's okay," I said. "Just calm down. Plus Violet loved the rose. She put it in a vase on her desk." Added Jolene. Mush's face lit up to hear that. "She did?" He asked. "Yeah she even said thank you." I said. "Thanks and let's give you a tour of Glitzville." Mush said.

We had so much fun. I guess all three of us lost track of time. We went to the mall and went to get food. And me and Mush got into Mall Jail or how the employees said, Toy Jail. You are probably gonna kill me when you read this. It's a long story and we'll laugh about it in the future. Please don't be mad Mom. Anyway we ended up just chilling at the Watering Hole.

I was drinking a cherry slushie, Jolene was drinking green tea, and Mush was drinking a mango milkshake. Jolene was still a bit mad at me and Mush. Mainly Mush. "Okay we are banned from Walmart until Christmas and you two have to explain to me how did you guess get into Mall Jail." She said. "It's called Toy Jail." Said Mush. Jolene looked like she was about to break she cup of tea into little pieces. "Explain now!" She growled. "Okay. Just don't kill us. Or more like don't kill me." said Mush.

"Basically me and Watt were jumping on trampolines and somehow those trampolines somehow launched us into the employees' room. Watt landed in a pile of stuffed animals and I landed in a bean bag chair. We yelled for help then gave up. And then we found a mini fridge and microwave. And pretty much ate all the hot pockets. After a bit, some employees found us and chased out. And then we got arrested and we were thrown into Toy Jail." Explained Mush. "That's pretty much what happened." I said. "Well that wraps that up. Hey, maybe we can watch the match. Someone got up and is going to fight the champion for fame." Jolene suggested. "Yeah and Watt here can get a feel for what she's going up against." Added Mush. "Yeah. I'll go pay." Said Jolene. She paid for our drinks. I didn't finish my slushie so I took it with me to watch the match.

We went to watch the match. Since I'm with Jolene and Mush, I get in for free and we get front row seats. Sweet. An announcer came on stage. He was a lakitu. He wore cool glasses. He had on a black vest with a white undershirt and a red tie. He had on black jeans and red converses. His hair was blonde and he had hazel eyes.

"GOOOOOOOOODDDDDD EVENING LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! Today we got a Champion match! Let's see if he can take the crown of our Champion!"

Everyone cheered and screamed.

"In this corner we got our challenger. He's violent! He's mean! And if you fight him, you'll get creamed! THE KOOPINATOR!" A koopa troll came out from the left side of wore silver armor. He had a spear in his right hand . A few strands of black hair were sticking our. His eyes were grey. He looked like he's ready to fight for honor. And possibly for blood. I heard people scream and fangirl about him as he walked. "HAVE MY BABIES!" I heard a koopa girl scream. The Koopinator didn't seem to be bothered by his fans. He continued to walk.

"And in this corner is our champion. Welcome back our champion. THE GONZALEZ JR!" Then at the right side of the arena a teen yoshi stepped into the spotlight. He had messy red hair that was pulled back into a low ponytail. He had a green bandanna that wrapped around his head. He had on a black mussel tee with a white cape. He wore a silver chain necklace and black spiked bracelets. On his right arm he had sports tape wrapped around his elbow. Around his waist he had a goldish oragnish sash with white polka dots. He wore blue jeans and black combat boots. He had a tan. His eyes, they are just like Dad's eye, chocolate. He had brown band aid on his nose and a white cross band aid on his left cheek.

As he walked teenage girls were screaming there heads off. "MARRY ME SEMPAI!" The champ looked like he's been disturbed. Some girls had signs up. Like one said "WILL YOU BE MY BOYFRIEND?" I'm not joking.

He made it on stage. "I want a clean match. Let's get ready to RRRRUUUUUUUUUMMMMMBBBBBBBBBBBBBLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEE!" Yelled the announcer and got of stage.

The koopinator threw several jabs with his spear. I couldn't really the spear because he was jabbing so fast. A feel of the jabs did hit Gonzalez but Gonzalez didn't give in. Gonzalez grabbed the spear with both hands and threw it off stage. It became a hand to hand battle. The Koopinator grabbed Gonzalez and threw him to the ground. Gonzalez low seeped him and made Koopinator fall onto his back. Gonzalez then multi-punched him and threw Koopinator into the air. He grabbed a set of colorful yoshi egg and threw three of them at the koopinator. Koopinator dodged them and kicked Gonzalez in the stomach causing Gonzalez fell to his knees and hold his stomach. A bunch of girls looked like they were about to cry. Gonzalez smirked. He jumped high and fluttered followed with a multi-kick attack that caused the Koopinator to fall again. Gonzalez then grabbed the Koopinator and threw him up in the air. This time, Gonzalez was able to land his egg shots causing the Koopinator to shrink. The Koopinator then landed and ran to Gonzalez and started to climb him. That was honestly pretty funny. He then returned to his normal size and because of his weight, I think, caused Gonzalez to fall. Gonzalez then threw the Koopinator off and into the wall, knocking him out.

"GIVE IT UP FOR OUR CHAMPION! THE GREAT GONZALEZ JR! WHAT AN AMAZING MATCH!" The champion went over to the Koopinator and helped him up. They shook hands. I saw Gonzalez look over everyone as everyone cheered "GONZALEZ! GONZALEZ! GONZALEZ!" His eyes landed on me and he smiled. What even? I look at my phone clock. It was 5:07. Crap I'm late.

"Jolene, I'm late. I have to get to the design room ASAP!" I told her. "Go onto stage, there is a opening to get into the design room."She replied. "Thank you." Mush helped me up. I ran onto stage and went through the opening. Before I knew it, I crashed into something or somesone back stage.

"HEY WATCH WHERE YOU"RE GOING!"

I heard some guy growl. I opened my eyes to see the champion. I gulped. I looked at me and his look soften. "Sorry I'm just in a hurry." I explained. "Don't worry about it. If you were a guy I would of beaten you up." He said sheepishly. He helped me up and he's actually taller than me. "Tell where were you heading in such a hurry?"He asked. "The design room." I said. "I know where it's at follow me." He said and grabbed me by the hand to the design room. I guess he didn't realize he was holding my hand. I just felt my cheeks heat up. He opened the door for me and I ran up to Violet.

"Sorry that I'm late. I just watching the match." I said. "That's okay. Where's Jolene? Did she not bring you here?" Asked Violet. "I brought her." Said the champ. "How nice of you, Scrap. Question did you even ask for her name?" Violet smirked. "Uhhhhhhhhh." Scrap froze. "Just as I thought. You didn't. You always forget to ask for someone's name." She chuckled. "HEY!" He growled. "Here's your fighter's costume." Said Violet as she handed me a bag. "Thank you." I smiled. "You're the new fighter. I heard there was going to be a new fighter. But I didn't think it was you." said Scrap. "Yup." I said. "You should try it on." Said Violet. I nodded and went to the dressing rooms.

I changed out of my clothes and into the costume. I looked at myself in the mirror. I love the the costume. I now wore a yellow sleeve hoodie shirt that had a mini zipper. I now had cooler arm warmers and sports tape on my hands. I hand a band with a lighting volt on my right arm. I had dark blue jeans and my rain boots. I had a white double belt that was loose and a yellow lightning volt charm. I even got sunglasses that are also goggles. Sweet. I love it. I put my other clothes in the bag and put my phone in my pocket. I stepped out and Violet was gleaming with pride. White Scrap's eyes grew wide. "You look amazing." Said Violet. "Uh yeah." Said Scrap while trying to look away. I saw a small blush. I swear a saw a small blush.

"Thanks." I said. "Now go to Jolene to let her look at you." Said Violet. I walked over to Scrap who was trying to look away. "Hey Scrap, thanks for helping me." I said smiling. "Your welcome." He looks so cute when he's blushing. What am I saying?! Don't thing those things. He's competition. Don't ever fall for competition. I walked over to Jolene's office and she was already sitting at her desk. "WOW! You look amazing. Now that your're ready, let's get you to your locker room."

I carried my backpack and my clothes why Jolene helped with my suitcase. As we walked the down the halls, "Wait you know what I forgot. I forgot to show you the different rooms. Follow me" She turned around and we made our way to another room. Jolene then opened the door and my eyes were the size of bowling balls. "This is the Champion's room. When you become the champion you get his deluxe room." It looked like wonderland. I had carpeting so thick that my feet sink into the carpet. A King sized bed complete with soft fabric, wood floors, and a mini fridge. If I described every detail of the room, it will take me all night to right this entry. Anyway, I love it. "Follow me." She said and we went to another door. "This is the Major leagues room." The place looked beautiful and it had floors that were made of marble. Red marble. I looked beautiful. "Follow me this is your locker room. The minor league room." It look much better than I thought. Mario said it looked like a run down shack. But it didn't. it had pretty sofas and the floor was smooth wood. And the lockers were stainless steal. She gave me a locker that was closet to the door along with the lock and combination. She gave me a bed and marked it with a red ribbon so I can separate from the other beds. "Thank you Jolene."She nodded and left.

"YO!" I turned around to see the other fighters. "Yo, you're the new fighter?" Asked a koopa. "Yeah I am." I said. "Well you have to know everyone here." He said. "I'm King K. and the the KP Koopas." He said. "Over there is Bandy Andy, and the Hand It Overs." He locked over to the bandits. "Yo what's up." Said Bandy Andy. "The Punk Rocks." I looked over to see the squad of clefts. "The Bob-bomb Squad." I looked over to see the group of bob bombs. "And Lastly The Armored Harriers." King K. walked over to me and whispered,"Don't get on there bad side. Those twins aren't a barrel of glass if they don't get what they want." I giggled. "I'm Watt but my fight name is Dynamite Volt." I said boldly. "Cool." Said a Bob-Bomb. "Like ice." said Bandy Andy. "Thank you."

"Well have fun being a fighter. Ever since Mario helped us. The Glitzpit is such fairer." I nodded.

Right now it's 9:37. I've been writing for a while now. So good night Mom. Sweet dreams. Or evil dreams. Like how Bandy Andy says.

With Love,

Watt

 **NOTE**

 **If I don't update often, I'm just really busy and I'm going through some things. As a side not everyone is humanized. So that's a first. This is my first story give me lots of feed back so I can improve. AND if you got the reference about signing away your life and first child, coodos to you and a free cookie. Please read and review.**


	3. Chapter 2

NC Chapter 2 Somewhat Friends

Dear Mom,

I don't know why but I woke up earlier than usual. I sprang up to see that everyone was still asleep. I don't start my fights until Monday so I might as well leave the Glitz Pit and have a day to myself. I grabbed a new set of clothes and I tiptoed into the bathroom. I'm practically the only girl I the Minor league. I don't want to change in front of guys even if they're asleep.

I slipped out of my pajamas with ease. I placed on a yellow jacket and under was a white tank top with a dove design. I placed on some black leggings and my white rubber rain boots. Since my neon yellow ones are being used for fights, I have to buy multiple pairs now. I got out of the bathroom quietly. I quickly and quietly made my bed. I pulled out my backpack for one, to get my hair ties and two, it has my supplies. I quickly grabbed two white rubber hair tie and pulled my hair into two ponytails. I fastened white ribbons around the ties into bows to hide my rubber hair ties.

I took out my phone from my backpack and placed it in my front right pocket. I then left the locker room without waking up anyone. The hall was empty, no lights were on. Wow, I guess people sleep till 10 in the morning. I created a light source with my powers. The light shined in my hands. I continued to walk, then a heard rustling in the hall. Maybe it was a mouse. I continued to find the exit down the hall but the rustling got loader. That's when...

WACK!

I got tackled the ground. "OW!" I hollered. "Watt, is that you?" I heard a guy's voice. "Yeah and could you, I dunno, GET OF ME!" I shouted. He got off me and sat down facing me. It was Scrap. He wore a more casual look today. He still had his same green bandanna on. He wore a red plaid shirt buttoned up, the first three buttons were unbuttoned and showed some skin, dark jeans, and black converses. He wore a chain necklace.

"I'm sorry, I thought you were someone. Are you okay?" He said breaking the awkward silence. I glared at him, then I gave a stern look. "Let's see, I woke up, got dressed, I made plans about today, I walked down the hall, and I got tackled down hard. No I'm not okay. " I snapped. He rubbed the back of his neck. I got up and tried to just walk away but I fell down. My ankle was twisted because of the tackle. "Add to the list that my ankle is twisted." I growled.

He quickly went to my side. "I'm so sorry, I'll go get a first ad kit to take care of your ankle, just wait there." He said. "Yeah, no." I started to protest, "I can float, I just chose to walk." I said.

He looked at me, "Let me help you, wait there." He said. He walked back to go get a kit. I sat on the floor, I puffed my cheeks. He quickly came back holding the kit in his arms. He kneeled down next to me. "Which ankle?" I pointed at my right ankle. Scrap removed my boot and my sock. He gently rub my ankle with special pain cream. It stinger a bit that it made me hiss. He grabbed a medical band and wrapped it around my ankle. I feel bad for him if electricity were to jolt him. He placed my sock and boot back onto my foot. He cleaned then used a wipe and cleaned his hands.

Scrap extended his hand to me. He took my hand and help me up. He set the kit aside. "Thank you." My ankle doesn't hurt that much. I grabbed my backpack and threw it over my shoulder. I started to walk off down the hall. I did limp a bit but not much. "Hey, Watt." Scrap spoke. I turned around. "I could help you around until your ankle feels better." He suggested. "No thank you. I think I'm good." I replied. "No I want to help. It was my fault in the first place. I tackled you by accident so I gotta make it up to you." He protested. I bit my lip. How could I saw no. "Fine." I said.

"I have to change my clothes though. If I just walk out looking like myself, fans will swarm." He said. I looked at him. "So I gotta wait here for you?" He took my hand and motioned me to go with him. "No. Just wait inside my room." I rolled my eyes. "You're such a gentleman." I mumbled.

We entered his room which of course is the Champion's room. I went into his closet and started to change. I sat on the bed. It was so soft, I wish I could sleep here now. I saw the mini fridge. I haven't had breakfast yet so I'm hungry. I opened it to find some cake. Score. I started to eat it. It was a marble cake with chocolate filling. It was so good. I threw the paper plates away. I cleaned my face.

"Let's go." Scrap said as he came out dressed differently. He wore the same red flannel unbuttoned but now had white under shirt, ripped jeans, and the black converse. He didn't have on his bandanna. Around his neck was star necklace. His hair was loose. Why did he look hotter like that. Did I just write that. Scratch that.

"Ummmmm. Yeah." I said trying to cover up the fact I ate his cake. "Alright I'm going to help you walk as well." He said. "No I can just float." I said. Before I knew it he held his arm around me to give me support. "Fine."

For most of the time we chilled around town. No one knew that I was with Scrap since he didn't have bandana. I can't believe that was the only thing that defines Scrap from other yoshis. It's actually funny.

We walked back to the Glitz Pit around 6 pm. So pretty much we spend so much time at stores and at Boomers, a theme park. We walked in and the lobby that was packed. We tried to sneak to the lockers. Until some random fans noticed us. "Awwwwwwwwwwww how cute. That girl's boyfriend is helping he walk around." Said a purple bob-bomb. "This I have to see." Said a green toad across the room. Everyone turned around to see us.

"That's so cute."

"Such a deacated boyfriend."

"OMG! CUTE COUPLE!"

I felt my face heat up. Scrap had a light blushed. That cause me to blush red.

"Awwwwww they're blushing."

"They're totally dating."

"Young Love."

"Leave the teens alone." said Mush. Thank God that Mush was there. He started to control the crowd. We snuck into the lockers. There was awkward silence again. Neither of us looked at each other. Scrap didn't let me go at all which didn't help. It caused the awkward silence to feel even more awkward. We got to the Minor league Locker room. He let go. "Thank you." I said not daring to make eye contact. "No problem." He said looking at the ground. I just entered the locker room.

That's what happened. I still feel awkward about what happened. I hope you have sweet dreams.

Sincerely,

Watt


End file.
